F
Intro Welcome to the new version of the FAQ's. This version is still being worked on. Please do feel free to help. The plan is to group the FAQ's into sections. Please see Linking if you are unsure on how to make a link. New Questions If you have a question you would like answered, please post it in the section Unanswered questions. Please make sure there is a blank line before and after your question. At the end of your question, put your name from the game and then four tilde (~'') characters. Note that this is a place for actual questions about the way the game works and is played. If you think there is an error in the game software, please post it in the game Forums instead. If you answer a question here, please either move the question to its proper place in the structure below or, if unsure, place it in the section titled '''Awaiting Classification.' Unanswered questions I messed up starting and i would like to start over from scratch, if possible how do i do this? Tjayh913 (my username) John Smith (Character name) --Tjayh913 00:26, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Awaiting Classification If you are going to classify a question, please remember that sometimes it needs to go in more than one category. This will make it easier for players to find what they need. If there is no relevant category, then please consider making a new category for that item. Lastly, if you see a question in the wrong category then please move it. However, consider whether it needs to be in more than one category and then copy it to the other category, do not just move it. General Questions about TO (not about playing the game) History *Who or what is AAA? *Who helped in the making of the game? Forums *How do I join the police? *Does Tycoon Online have a live chat? *Why is there no forum for suggesting changes to Tycoon Online? Miscellaneous *How can Tycoon Online be free? *Is there a back button? *How can I change the avatar on my profile picture? *I just broke a TO Record. Why is it not recording? *How do I accumulate points from F-1 Racing? *Is it possible to sabotage other players in Tycoon Online? *What is Today's TO Player? *The market should be based on supply and demand! *I can't see my logo! *What is ikr? Gold Membership *Is there any other way besides PayPal to pay for Gold Membership? *I was wondering why I was not able to see the gold member (GM) banners at the top of the screen? Questions about buildings *I can't place my building! *How to build a building, Step by Step *How many employees can I have in a building? *Why do some buildings have Swedish names on the map? *What factory upgrades can I make? *Can I increase the efficiency of my buildings? *Why is my building not being constructed? *Why doesn't my office make any money? *Why can't I build an office? *Can I rotate buildings to make them fit? *Should I invest my money or purchase zones and buildings? *How many buildings can I build? Questions about staff *What type of staff work best in my building? *How many employees can I have in a building? *I can't find the staff I need in the unemployment page! *How do I hire employees? *How high can an employees salary demand be? *How can I prevent staff absence? *Why are there no builders on the unemployment list? *Is it possible to make AttribP or ProdP points increase? *Why do staff wages go up with the production? *What does the salary account do? *Why did my company value (CV) drop when i placed money in my salary account? Questions about goods *My goods aren't on the market! *What goods make what goods? *What is this about bonuses? *What are the prices of goods at the start of the round? *The market should be based on supply and demand! *Why is there no (wood/wheat/stone etc.) on the market? Questions about rankings *How do I climb the S-Rank list? *What are C-rank and S-Rank? *What is the "Today's Winner"? Questions about the maps *Why do some buildings have Swedish names on the map? Questions about income (making money) *Why doesn't my office make any money? *How do I sell my goods? *What is this about bonuses? *What are the prices of goods at the start of the round? *Do I need a shop to make money? *Do I receive dividends from my own shares? *The market should be based on supply and demand! *Should I invest my money or purchase zones? Questions about company value (CV) *When is negative savings subtracted from CV? *What is this about bonuses? *I'm losing Company Value! *Should I invest my money or purchase zones? *Why did my company value (CV) drop when I placed money in my salary account? *What is RC? Questions about shares *What is the stockpile? *How do I increase my share rate and dividend payment? *When do I receive dividends from the shares I own? *Why does the bank own shares? *Do I receive dividends from my own shares? *Why did I not get the shares I purchased? *Should I sell my shares or not? *What is the risk class all about *My shares wont sell, or How can I sell my shares? Questions about fusions & transportation *What is the purpose of fusions? *What does Transportation do? Questions about beginnings, end of rounds and resetting *How do I reset my company? *What happens at the end of the round? *What should I do? I'm new.